Lamentation
by Kuri-Sama7
Summary: Naruto has many regrets. Sakura is now married with Sasuke and Sarada in her life and yet he just hear soul crushing news about their past. About what could have been. "Sakura-chan..wait…you..you were pregnant…" . He slumped back to his seat unable to comprehend what just happened.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So after finishing shippuden I became a narusaku fan, but my number one ship is still sasusaku. I just couldn't ignore all the narusaku in shippuden and how Naruto never really got over sakura. I now understand why everyone was really angry at the pairings at the end (I was thrilled tho! sasusaku! yay!), so now I'm in this funk of writing both narusaku and sasusaku! anyways, enjoy the story!

Disclamer: I do not own naruto.

Chapter one.

"Hey, Sakura, can you do me a huge favor? " Shikamaru stopped sakura as she was exiting the hospital. It had been a long day at work and she still had to pick up sarada.

"Hi, Shikamaru, I didn't even see you there", she pulled her tote bag from slipping off her shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, listen, the idiot was suppose to have his annual check up yesterday..." He looked at her hoping she would do the check up instead of having to force Naruto into the hospital.

"You know Hinata can easily do that for you", she interrupted looking down at her watch.

" She can, but the elders would rather have some one who is more experienced and isn't family so we know everything goes checked. Please Sakura ?" he hoped that last plead would get her to agree.

" Okay, but not today, I still have to pick up Sarada ", Sakura walked off in the direction to Ino s house . " I ll be at his office tomorrow around 5 after I get off work! Bye Shikamaru. " she started to sprint toward Ino s. She was really late.

Sarada was already a year old, a handful being able to crawl around and grab unknown items to be stuck in her mouth. She lived alone in the Uchiha compound since she came back from accompanying Sasuke. When Sasuke left, Naruto took over the roll as father for Sarada since he insisted. He would also walk her home from work everyday until last month. Something changed in Naruto during that time and he refused to open up to her. He was not at the entrance at the hospital at 5pm on the dot anymore. He didn't stop by as often either or invited her and Sarada to have dinner with Hinata and Boruto anymore.

She had tried to ask Hinata about it but the girl was just to shy to say anything. She could only imagine how they ever had kids. So she just kept to herself when Naruto was around. She was sure he would at least be behaved during a simple check up.

"Thanks for taking care of her Ino! " Sakura picked up Sarada who was reaching her arms towards her mom

" No problem forehead ", Ino had offered to take care of Sarada after Naruto began acting cold toward her and she no longer felt comfortable asking Hinata to care for Sarada while she was at work. "So did you find out what happened with Naruto " she asked as she poured Sakura some tea, she did look tired after all

" Not a word out of both of them" She took the tea in her hands. "How is everyone around here? "

" Everything has been great, I think Sarada and Inojin will be great friends after all these play dates" Ino took a seat on the couch

"Hello Ugly, I didn't know you were going to be joining us for dinner today" Sai walked into his home. He greeted sakura as he took off his gear.

" Hi honey", Ino got up to greet her husband

" Thanks for your ' oh so generous ' offer Sai but I have to get home and get Sarada ready for bed", Sakura and Ino continued their small talked, she finished her tea and picked up Sarada once more.

" Thanks Ino, oh and by the way I'm going to be picking up Sarada a little later then usual tomorrow, maybe around 6 or 7pm "

"no problem Sak, you can leave her over night if you want! Its nice to have a little girl to dress up! " Ino pinched Sarada's cheeks.

" why don't you and Sai get busy and try again " Sakura winked at her as she walked off with Sarada, leaving a pink Ino behind.

"I completely agree" Sai commented as sakura exited their house.

The next morning Sakura went through her regular routine. She dropped Sarada off at Ino s, got her coffee, and got to work.

5pm arrived and She was at the Hokage s office 10 minutes after. She informed the secretary they had hired to help Naruto keep track of his appointment since he was always missing them or arrived late. She had her medical bag in one hand and the pass shikamaru had given her earlier that day. It was funny how she needed a pass to see her best friend. It was an insult really, not even Kakashi or Sai had to use the damn pass. She handed the piece of paper to the young annoyed girl in the secretary chair.

"Yea he s in his office, I ll let him know you are coming" she boringly said to her.

" Actually, Shikamaru said we shouldn't tell him until I get in there" Sakura stopped her from picking up the phone "this needs to get done today and if he knows I'm coming he'll escape "

"uhh no, lady Hinata told me to inform her if a person named" She looked down at the pass again "' Sakura 'ever stopped by ', She took out a nail file, clearly the girl was not meant for the job. " I was going to pretend calling him but really I'm calling her ", She sighed irritated about the situation.

" What is that suppose to mean? "

"I don t know lady, I just follow orders." she returned to pick up the phone but before the poor girl could ever touch it Sakura picked up the hearing device and crushed it in her hands.

" Here is a new order, go home, take the day off and tell no one what you just saw. Okay? ", sakura could not look more menacing. Her eyes full of pure anger.

The girl slowly got up from her chair, grabbed her purse and began to walk out the building " yes ma am" she muttered as she walked passed sakura.

Sakura walked up the stairs to the Hokage s office scaring anyone who walked passed her. She was about to open the door to the idiots office when the door opened and out came Shikamaru.

"Right on time Sakura, he's all yours" he placed a cigarette in his mouth. She took a couple steps into the office. Shikamaru closed the door and place a seal on it 'that should hold him until She s done, the seal only last an hour anyway. '

He walked away, ready to go home and see his troublesome wife and kid.

"Naruto " sakura called his name.

"eh! Sakura-Chan what are you doing here? ", He got up and walked toward his door " Actually Sakura-chan, I have to be somewhere right now, so uhh, I ll see you another time? " He tried to open the door to show her out but the door wouldn't open.

" Shikamaru place a seal on it she walked toward a table that was set up in the middle of the room and placed her medical bag on it It's time for your annual check up. " She masked a serious face.

" umm okay ", Naruto walked over toward sakura and sat on the chair that was near the table.

" Any abnormalities? " she asked as she dug into her bag

" No, how was work sakura-chan?" she took out generic medical tools and proceed to look a his ear. She tugged his ear a little harder then she normally wood.

"Fine" She got closer and check his eyes Don t move Naruto blushed at the closeness of her, He hasn't been this close since the incident that caused his aloofness from sakura. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms as always. He stared back at her perfectly green eyes and pink hair. How he managed to keep away from her for so long was beyond him.

She placed her tools back on the table and proceeded to take out her stethoscope.

"Take off your shirt" sakura ordered once more

"Sakura-chan are you okay? " Naruto took off his Hokage robe and then his shirt. That was dumb question to ask, he knew what he wasn't doing wasn't right, but he had no choice but to play stupid

"peachy " she replied. She walked behind him and place the cold device on his back

" How is Sarada? " he tried small talk again but Sakura was just too insulted to reply.

" Breath in and out slowly" she commanded. He did as he was told. Naruto was slowly getting irritated with Sakura s non-responsive behavior. After 30 minutes of poking and proving his body Naruto finally stood up. He turned to look at Sakura who was putting her things away.

"Okay, that's its Sakura what's wrong?!" Naruto shouted a little louder then intended. Sure he had not spoken to her in about a month but that was still too soon for her to behave this way.

"Do you hate me Naruto? Or is it just Hinata? " She zipped up her bag.

" what? No" . Naruto looked surprise he really wasn't expecting her to say that. He knew he had placed some distance between them but he didn't expect her to Be this cold especially since he hadn't told her anything about the fight.

" Then why haven't you spoken to me? Its been a whole month since you stopped by or invited me over for dinner or even said Hi to me on the streets!" sakura finally let it all out "Now I get Sasuke s reports from Sai! " she stared at him with her arms crossed. She was almost tear-y eyed trying to keep herself together.

"Its not easy to explain Sakura..." Naruto avoided eye contacted .

"We ll just sit here in silence for the next half hour then", sakura sat in the seat at the other end of the table.

" Hinata found out we were dating before Sasuke came back..", he whispered as he sat next to her seat. Sakura stiffened. "She got upset that I hadn't told her. We had a fight. She stayed over at the Hyuga compound for that day with boruto. "

" Naruto, I m sorry. I didn't know ", she felt like an idiot even bringing it up." I thought she always just knew"

" I talked to her and she said it was inappropriate that I walked you home and ate dinner with you, she actually thought I was cheating on her" Naruto joined sakura and looked at the floor. " at the end I told her I would keep my distance and she came back home. "

Sakura bursted with laughter " YOU, cheating on some one! " she looked up to look at a surprised Naruto.

She grinned from ear to ear " I guess that is pretty silly " he put his hand behind his head laughing along with her, really he was just happy to see her smile again.

" I can talk to her for you Naruto, that way Sarada can have her play date back, besides I know you love her, you did break up with me because of her...", she laughed it out slowly remembering the time Naruto had avoided her for an entire 3 months before she finally saw them together. She figured he wasn't very good at break ups and that was his way of letting her know.

Naruto s expression went from slight smile to confusion. "What do you mean? "

"huh?" sakura became as confused as he was

"What do you mean I broke up with you because of Hinata? ", he asked again more confused and slowly becoming angry.

" um, well you did, you avoided me for 3 months and then when I saw you again, you and Hinata were hand in hand walking down the street ", sakura pulled her hair behind her ear "I figured that was your way of letting me know we were over ", she finished off with a frown on her face.

" Don t blame that on me Sakura! You were the one who went off with Sasuke first." he wore a serious expression, nothing like sakura had seen on him before.

" What?! You think I'm capable of doing that?! " she stood up in anger. Her morality challenged

Naruto followed her actions and stood up as well, towering over her petite body.

" Hinata told me she had seen you and Sasuke together! "

" NARUTO! You IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BELIEVE SUCH A THING! " she was now teary eye "I loved you so much, I mean we were going to start a family together and then you went off with her! Why would I go and sleep with Sasuke! You idiot! " she grabbed her bag before running away crying.

" Sakura-chan..Wait you..You were pregnant", Naruto stared off in the direction of the now broken door handle . He slumped back to his seat unable to comprehend what just happened.

Authors notes:

Please review! The more reviews the faster the updates( the story is done, I'm just being evil and waiting to post the chapters) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I tried to correct as many spelling errors as possible. Sorry, writing isn't my thing but I love fanfics. Im more of a math/chem person. Here is chapter two, enjoy!

 **Chap 2**

Hinata was going about her day as normal. She had wished Naruto a good day at work, clean the house and fed boruto. Today she decided to take some dinner for Naruto and get his annual check up done. She had seen the summoning paper work on his desk a week ago and knowing Naruto he would never get it done. Also to get him to avoid the hospital.

She packed some food, place Boruto in his stroller and headed out toward the hokage tower. while she was walking down the street she bumped into Shikamaru.

"Hi Shikamaru. How are you? Naruto let you off early today?" she ask in a sweet voice.

" Hey Hinata, yeah he's getting his medical check up done. he should be done in 20mins," 'thats when the door will open at least' he thought

"Thats funny I was just on my way to do that" she smiled "Well at least he finally went to the hospital right"

"No, I had to ask Sa- Some one to personally go to his office and get it done, otherwise the idiot will never get it done" 'shit' shikamaru was trying of a way to fix his mistake 'hm, maybe she didn't hear it'

"Thats good, Its getting done right" Hinata smiled

"Yea, do you need help grocery shopping?" he asked 'hopefully she forgets I even mentioned Sakura, troublesome women'

"No, actually I'm going to see Naruto now, I got some dinner for him" she lifted the bag she was carrying.

"I'll walk you" He followed behind her 'god I hope she's out already'

"Thank you Shikamaru"

Sakura arrived late at Ino's house. She had taken an extra hour and gone shopping for baby food, diapers and some food for herself.

"I'm so sorry Ino! I didn't mean to be so late" she picked up Sarada from her seat on the floor

"Its okay sakura. like I said before I love having a little girl at the house" she pinched Sarada's cheeks again.

"Ugly, you should join us for dinner" Sai sat in the couch playing with Inojin, remembering his last not so inviting request and trying to make up for it.

"Sorry, I cant Sai, I have to finished reading some scrolls Tsunade sent me yesterday, thanks for the offer tho " she smiled and walked out the door.

"Naruto-kun, I brought you dinner" Hinata and Boruto had arrived at the hokage's office.

"Well you got here safely, I'll be on my way" Shikamaru looked around to make sure Naruto was alone. He had blocked Hinata's view of the reception desk and handle to the office door.

"yea, thanks Shikamaru" Hinata and Boruto waved good bye and shikamaru took his leave to remove the broken phone.

"I heard you had your check up today?" Hinata began setting up the bento box on Naruto's desk

"yea, Shikamaru had one of the medical nins come into my office." he looked down at the food thinking he would have to finished it all but he wasn't very hungry.

"Are you feeling alright?" She stood up and touched his forehead.

"yea, I'm just tired, I have to finish lots of paper work, no wonder Tsunade never liked being Hokage" Naruto gave a small smile and began to eat "this is delicious Hinata, thank you! how was Boruto today?" He looked over to his son. The sight of Boruto made him remember Sakura's words. Would their child had been a boy too? with blonde hair or pink? Blue eyes or green? Would Sakura also bring him food with their child in hand? He felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest.

"Naruto!" Hinata called in panic, he had not been responsive for a couple of minutes.

"Im sorry Hinata, I just have a lot on my plate." He lied.

"I was just wondering how the door became broken?" She asked

"They are changing the colors," he lied again "and the construction guy didn't show up today" he remained silent for the rest of the meal. Once he was done, he said his good byes to Hinata and Boruto. "I'm going to be home late today, sorry, I know I promised I would come home early but you still had to come all the way here to feed me."

"Its okay, please don't over work yourself okay?" she attempted to hug him but Naruto responded with a weak embrace . She left concerned for her husband and a suspicion something had happened in this office.

"Goodnight Sarada" Sakura whispered as she place the baby in her crib. It was already 10pm, she had feed Sarada, bathed her and put her to bed.

She walked to the the couch with a blanket in hand. She plopped right in the middle of the couch and turned on the TV. "Stupid Naruto bringing up things like that" she murmured under her breath. She was still puffed eyed from the earlier water works. She had not thought about how she and Naruto were a couple for a long time now. She had been ready to live her life with him but fate didn't seem to be a big fan. As she remember the old days with Naruto and then how she and Sasuke became a couple, she slowly drifted away in front of the television with scrolls spread out on the coffee table.

A knock on her door woke her from her sleep on the couch. She looked down at her wrist watch, 'uhh, it's only midnight. She got up, annoyed that she had to leave the warmth of her couch. 'Maybe it's sasuke' a little happy about the thought she opened the door enthusiastically only to be disappointed to see the familiar blonde ' I guess sasuke doesn't need to knock..' her thoughts trailed off

Naruto stood at her door step, what compelled him to visit at such a late hour he didn't know, it was out of his character, but he wanted answers, he wanted to know what could have been, he wanted to know if he really did have a chance with the girl he loved, and if it had even been right to settle down with Hinata. But most of all he just wanted see her again.

Naruto didn't talk, he just stared at sakura, sadness plastered on his face. He wanted to

Hug her, and hold her once more, he wanted to wake up every morning next to her. The feeling that he was somehow letting her down washed on his features. She decided she should talk first.

"Naruto, it's kinda late, Sarada is asleep and we have nosy neighbors," she looked down at her feet not wanting to face him anymore.

"I want to come in" he managed to spit out. Sakura looked at her messy couch and then at Naruto, she moved to let him in.

She closed the door and quickly went to the kitchen to make tea. She brought the cups to the living room.

"I shouldn't have yelled out what I did today.." Sakura began to explain herself and as soon as her words escaped her lips Naruto was full ears. "It was wrong of me"

"No, Sakura-chan, I want to know what happened... I need to know..." he paused "when I left on that mission, and came back, Hinata had told me, you and Sasuke had something going on... I thought leaving you alone was the best thing to do"

"Sasuke came back a week after you left, I was just showing him his new apparent while construction here was going on, but I wasn't with him...and I sure as hell wasn't sleeping with him..." she strengthen her grip on her mug. Why did she have to blurted out something so stupid "anyway what's done is done" Sakura set her cup down "you should get going, I'm sure Hinata is expecting you home soon"

" So it was my fault, I should have asked you directly, I'm so stupid... I should have known you wouldn't do anything like that" Naruto kept thinking back at what could have been, he could have been coming home to Sakura everyday.

"Naruto, no it wasn't your fault" she reached over and placed her hands on top of his. " I'm sure Hinata was just trying to protect you, she probably though I was with Sasuke "

He was silent. Just one little assumption had ruined his life. He felt pained that such an event even took place. All this time and he had no idea, he had even thought he had forgiven Sakura for what she had done when it was all his fault to begin with. And what about the child?

"Sakura, was...was it a boy or a girl? Did you have the baby? " he thought he might have some child somewhere he didn't know about, but would Sakura even be so heartless as to abandon a baby. Sakura averted her gaze and instead stared at the floor, her eyes began to swell up with water,

"I-" before she could answer the front door knob jiggled, both stopped their conversation to turn their heads in the direction of the door.

Sasuke wasn't expecting to find Naruto in his home, or Sakura close to tears. He had tried to report to Naruto at the Hokage's office and then at his home but Hinata had informed him Naruto was at his office. He thought not to think much of it and decided to go home, surprisingly Naruto was there.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked still confused and unsure what to do in this situation.

"Darling, you are home early" sakura smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Naruto got up, and walked toward the door "I'll get the report tomorrow Sasuke, in my office. I should get going " his face became serious, Naruto was taken back to reality, even if Sakura was to tell him everything, and even if there was someone to blame, it's not like he could leave his son, or Hinata. And even if he could, Sakura wouldn't leave Sasuke or Sarada. He still wanted to know, but it would have to wait for another day.

"Hn" Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt in a while, something in his chest, some sort of pressure as Naruto walked past him.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, I'll see you around" with that he opened and closed the door behind him. Sakura stood from the couch, walked over and hugged her husband.

"Sakura?" Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't expecting to come home to this. He was expecting his happy wife to run to his arms, and he in return would give her a peck and poke

Her forehead.

"Sakura?" He picked her up as well as he could with one hand and took her into their bedroom.

She laid there, a sob escaping from time to time. It has been an hour since Naruto had left and he was too concerned to sleep. She also refused to utter a word.

"I'm going to check on Sarada" Sasuke didn't know how to console his wife, being with Sakura and having a family was still new to him. He loved coming home to them, but this time it was different.

"Sasuke?" She whispered before he had a chance to leave the room

"Hm?" He replied

" I did something very stupid today" she softly said trying more to tell herself then him.

"I make mistakes too" he had no idea how to even reply to Sakura being sad, she was always happy, always happy to see him, always happy around him. The only time he had ever seen her sad was when he was came back to konoha after his redemption journey. Some low sap had left her pregnant. He was outraged and wanted nothing more then the saps corpse 6ft under, but Sakura had refused to name him. To prove to Sakura that he had changed he took on the responsibility of a child that would not be his. He saw her even worse when the child was a still born. She cried for weeks.

"Do you think I was a mistake?" She asked, Sasuke had zoned out too long, and left Sakura in silence.

"What?! No, that's not what I meant..Sakura, Im not sure what to do or say?" He felt stupid saying those words,but that was all he could think to say.

"Did you only accept me because of guilt?" feeling more selfconcious then normal sakura hugged herself on the bed.

"Sakura…" Sasuke walked toward the bed, took a seat next to Sakura, and lifted her into himself

"I choose you, because I love you, I don't know how to express it in words and I don't regret ever being with you, I don't know what happened between you and Naruto right now, but I trust you and I'm okay if you don't want to tell me" she turned to wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you remember how I was when you first asked me to dinner?" she recalled the day he had randomly entered her hospital office

"Red?" Sasuke asked remembering her in her hospital robe stained with random spots of blood and her hair in a messy bun, she has just gotten off of work.

"And?" She asked

"Fat." He said, Sakura almost giggled

"Is that what we are calling it now?" Sakura responded

"You told me never to mention it" he recalled her after state after getting word from tsunade that the baby was gone.

"Well, I should have told you then and there, and I'm sorry Sasuke, please don't hate me" she pulled herself away from him. Her eyes stared right back at his, trying to avert his gaze but failing.

"The..father…was…it was….Naruto" she whispered the last word, looking away from him in shame. Not wanting to look at his disappointed face.

Sasuke got up and took a few steps from the bed, shock consumed his face, he didn't even think of the possibility that Naruto was the father. He had known they were a thing before hand but he didn't know how much 'before hand' since Naruto had Hinata by then.

He understood that feeling in his chest now, it jealousy and the long forgotten rivalry. He knew now why friendly parties and gatherings where Naruto was present felt awkward and some he felt Sakura was slipping away. They had something special, and what got between them who knows. Naruto was still an asshole for leaving Sakura in a shitty situation, even if the man was his best friend, he's not going to let this one slip.

"I'll be right back" he grabbed his sword that was leaning on the wall.

"No! Sasuke wait" she knew exactly where he was going, and she couldn't let him barge into Naruto's house with his son and wife. "He didn't know, I never told him"

Sasuke stopped himself, he never imagined he would be jealous of Naruto. Over the years he had truly grown to love Sakura, had he realized his feelings earlier he could have prevent all this.

"Come to bed please, We should go to sleep" she tried to pull him back into bed. He stood at the door frame with his sword still in hand, deciding what to do.

"Okay" He finally agreed. Sakura was right, what was past was past. He took off his gear and slipped into bed. He was facing her and she was facing him.

"Im really sorry I never told you Sasuke, I thought it would be best" Sakura let down a small tear feeling guilty she had never even mentioned it.

"It okay, you thought it was for the best, Sakura" he reached his hand to her face to wipe off a tear.

"Do you Hate me?" She asked, still feeling the shame and guilt inside her. She decided that if Sasuke hated her she would be okay with it, she would accept whatever he would decided.

"I could never hate you Sakura" Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to himself. "You and Sarada are the most important people in my life." He started to sooth her by passing his hand through her hair.

"I Love you" It was rare when Sasuke said those words. He still felt he didn't deserve her. He felt he didn't have the right to say those words, but today he had said them twice, he would make the effort to say it as often has he has the courage to do so.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" She wrapped her arms around sasuke and slowly drifted to sleep.

read and review please! C:


	3. Chapter 3

last chapter! R&R

 **Chap 3**

"I'm assuming she told you everything?" Naruto asked the gloomy figure standing in his office with a report scroll in hand. He reached up to take the scroll from Sasuke.

"She told me not to bring it up with you" he responded letting go of the scroll.

"What must she think of me?" Naruto spoke out loud without thinking. His thoughts some where else.

"You should think of your wife and kid" Sasuke replied as he turned to leave.

"I'm beginning to think my wife has betrayed me. Sasuke, do you know what happened to the baby?" Naruto attempted to bring up the subject knowing well sasuke had the right not to answer.

"Tsunade said he was gone before he even took a breath" Sasuke looked back at Naruto. He felt his pain, had something happen to Sarada he wouldn't know how to react. "We had a small funeral, his name was Minato."

"After my father…." Naruto stayed quiet. Took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Thanks Sasuke. I won't bring it up with Sakura anymore."

"You really loved her," Sasuke pointed out the obvious. He didn't know why. Seeing Naruto like this made him feel Lucky.

"No, I still love her. I will always love her. Sakura is my one and only, and I will do anything to make her happy." Naruto got up from his chair "Well, what's done is done. Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Sasuke seemed confused. He didn't understand what Naruto was thinking.

"For loving your wife. It must be weird, don't you think?" Naruto walked closer to him. A small smile finally appearing on his face.

"We aren't exactly the most normal people around, team 7 I mean" Sasuke responded, mirroring the small smile.

"I guess You can say that." He laughed and hugged Sasuke "take good care of her for me." He told Sasuke as he let go of him.

"She's not going anywhere Naruto" Sasuke looked at him, Naruto was acting strange

"I know, but I can never show her how much I love her, so you make sure she feels loved" Naruto returned to his desk "I'm not looking forward to talking to Hinata tonight."

Sasuke walked toward the door "She can't be mad if she was the one who started this. I guess I should be greatfull to her. Watch yourself around my wife when I'm gone" Sasuke walked out the door before cracking his joke. He knew even if Naruto attempted something Sakura would never follow. This did give him incentive to finish his investigations faster though.

" I think Sakura-chan would kill me if I tried" he replied assuring him that nothing will ever happen between Sakura and himself.

…

"Hinata, I'm home" Naruto shut the door behind him. He proceeded to take off his Hokage coat and hang it on the hat stand.

" Welcome home" a monotoned response came from the kitchen. Naruto walked through the hallways until he found his wife stirring a big pot.

" Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked from behind. Stopping a few feet away from his wife.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Hinata didn't turn to look at her husband. She just continued to stir the pot.

Naruto walked closer, he place both his hands on each of her sides. One hand placed on top of the counter while the other on the midsection of the stove. He slowly leaned down to her ear.

"I know what you did, you knew she was pregnant, and you knew she wasn't with Sasuke" she stiffened at the feel of his cold breath on her ear and dropped the spoon into the pot when she heard his words. She couldn't see him, but she knew his facial expression shone anger, one could say deadly.

"I forgive you Hinata, and I've accepted that nothing will ever happen between Sakura-chan and I, but if you ever do anything to keep me from her again, I will take boruto and leave you." Naruto lifted himself from his leaned in position.

Putting a fake smile on his face he stretched and moved to the table " so, what's for dinner?" He asked in his cheery voice as if nothing happened.

It took her a couple minutes to fully regain control of herself. She shook it off. "Umm…" she completely forgot his question, just getting out of her daze.

"Dinner?" Naruto repeated from his seat on the kitchen table. Reminding her what he had asked.

"Um.. ri..right" she stuttered "it's r-ra-ramen eel" she managed to say still in a bit of shock.

"Okay, I'll be in my office" He left her alone to her thoughts.

…

In the early morning the next day.

"You are leaving so soon" Sakura hugged Sasuke at the gate.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sakura. This is not what I wanted for you" Sasuke hugged her back

"I need to keep looking into this before I lose track, I'll come back and visit as often as I can" he hugged her tighter. "Don't go cheating on me okay?" He joked and laughed at his own silly comment.

Sakura laughed along "that's mine line" she said as she let him go.

"Take care of Sarada, tell her papa loves her" Sasuke held back threatening tears. He really wished he could stay and raise his daughter, see her first steps, her first words.

"Always" Sakura responded. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Sakura" and with that he puffed into smoke cloud.

"I love you too sasuke" she whispered to herself when he was gone.

She returned to her home, and continued her day, dropped off sarada, and headed to work.

She was at her office packing up. Putting away her medical coat in the small closet and made sure everything was clean for the next day.

She heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" she voiced

"Hi, Sakura-Chan." Naruto walked in nervously scratching his head as he always does.

"Naruto, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon"

She didn't know what to make of the situation anymore.

" Sakura-chan, I owe you an explanation and an apology" he started. " I didn't know you were expecting, and I sure as hell had no idea it was mine. I'm sorry for listening to stupid rumors, I never guessed Hinata would be one to believe them either. For one stupid mistake I had to settle down with someone I didn't even like. You have no idea how much I regret everything that happened. It may sound stupid but even now I dream of coming home to you. I love you Sakura, I always have. I'm sorry everything turned out this way." Naruto didn't know what else to say, his apology was redundant, maybe he should have thought it out a little better.

Sakura went up to hug him "you always were so gullible" she laughed to ease the tragedy of the situation" it's okay Naruto. I'm sorry I never told you" he hugged her back and couldn't hold his emotions anymore. He silently cried with her in his arms.

"Naruto.. Its okay" She comforted him, hugging him tighter. "You are my best friend Naruto, and if this had been different I'm sure you would have been a great husband and father" Slowly her eyes began shading tears.

"Im so sorry Sakura" He kept repeating his words over and over again. He didn't know how else to express how ashamed and regretful he was.

After a while of hugging out they're feelings Naruto released her from his tight grip.

She wiped her tears on her sweater sleeve.

"I'm also sorry to say but Ino had volunteered as full nanny to Sarada" Sakura tried to changed th topic. Crying about this wasn't going to change anything.

"Thats for the best" Naruto also wiped his tears, no one can see the Hokage crying in the hospital for no reason, it wouldn't be good for his image

"I'm off work, you want to get some ramen? I think Kakashi-sensei is off today too, we can have a team 7 reunion" Sakura thought having a small team reunion would cheer every one up, well the both of them.

"That sounds like a great idea" Naruto closed the door to her office, locking them in. " But before we go, I want to do something that will help me deal with all this for the rest of my life" Sakura was very dumbfounded as to what happened next. He moved fast and she didn't have anytime process what he did until he was already flush against her, lips locked with hers. Once she realized what was happening she punched him so hard he flew through the wall and into the hall way.

Sakura remained in her office, she brought her hand to her lips still in shock of Naruto's actions. When she was finally back to her self she smiled and walked up to Naruto still on the floor in the hall way.

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled at her team mate who had a goofy smile on his face and looked as happy as ever. She extended her arm to help him up. He gladly took it and lifted himself up with her help.

"I think I have a broken rib" Once he stood he clutched his side. She placed a glowing hand on his abdomen.

"You have 3 broke ribs." She laughed and began healing him.

"Worth it" he said, People had began to gather looking through the hole in the wall and at their hokage clutching in pain.

"Kyoko, can you bring a stretcher" Sakura ordered one of the interns.

"Hai sensei" She left and soon returned with said item.

She helped lay Naruto into the bed.

"Thanks Naruto" She said pushing him to a room.

"For what?" Naruto asked thinking everything he had done was his fault to begin with so he didn't really know what he was being thanked for.

"For being there for me" Once they were in a room sakura finished healing him.

"I'll always be there for you Sakura-chan, I love you" Naruto smiled, feeling better he sat up on the stretcher.

"Come on, lets go get our perverted sensei and go out for ramen" He lead the way out of the hospital.

authors note: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I mainly write for the fandom more then the will to write so I apologize for the grammar error and misspellings. please be kind in your review :3


End file.
